


[Podfic] Life In Technicolor

by miss_marina95



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Fallen Angels, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Angel AU. When Brendon is forced out of heaven he lands squarely on Spencer's front yard. As he and his friends try to come to terms with this, his new life slowly evolves into a human one. Of course, nothing is ever that simple.<br/>A story of love, loss and friendship, and how, sometimes, they are all connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Life In Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life in Technicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494730) by [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation). 



> Originally posted [here](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/7823.html) on my livejournal as part of Bandom Big Bang 2013! So much love to reena_jenkins for making the coverart, and to paraka for all the help editing my podfic super last minute! And of course to seratonation for allowing me to podfic her story <3

coverartist: the incredible reena_jenkins! 

Length: 01:31:13

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bBandom%5d%20Life%20In%20Technicolor.zip) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bBandom%5d%20Life%20in%20Technicolor.m4b)

Or

Download from Audiofic Archive: [ here ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-in-technicolor)

Note: MP3 file is a zip folder. Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
